Like a Moth to a Flame
by Athena Warren
Summary: [RoxieVelma] A love story that could only happen in...CHICAGO! (Now rated R) 81 delightful reviews gone forever. :( No matter, make me happy and review again! (11-04 Ch 13 now up!)
1. Chicago After Midnight

A/N: First off, I am not a writer of slash or femslash, or any real graphic stuff, but this is a little steamy. Oh yeah this fic is a Velma/Roxie pairing, so if you don't like that idea, DO NOT read it. Other than that, enjoy!  
  
Next, I'm not sure if I really have to put this, but I do --NOT-- own Chicago or any of its characters, but I think that's been established long ago. ;D  
  
Lastly, pleeease R&R and remember, Vikki Kelly loves you!

* * *

**6/29/04**--For any of you who are reading this story for the first time please note that this is **NOT** a new fic. The week of June 22, 2004 this story was removed from ff.net archives unjustly. Well here it is again, rated R this time, so nobody can dare say this is misrated. Oh and whoever deviously reported this fic as abuse last time, just know I was completely disheartened by your action, and if that was your aim, you got what you wanted...

On a happier note, thanx so much to all my reviewers and more importantly to my _**Chicago Chick Clique**_ sisters, Viv, Hershey, Cira, Rachael, India, Lacey, and Lauren, for all the overwhelming support you've all shown me. You've inspired me to keep going with this. God bless you all! :D

* * *

"Velma honey, there's something I wanna talk to you about." Velma always heard Tony, but lately she rarely listened to him. There was no point. Quick with the compliments though he was, he just couldn't keep her interests up. And it was always the same thing, day in, day out. Candy and flowers one day, a pearl lavaliere and matching earrings, the next...all just to have his premature way with her. And for Velma, nothing ever came of it...literally.  
  
Tonight she just preferred to keep her attention focused on the three cute little Italian girls dancing on stage, at Carmelina's, a locally infamous and well-received Italian restaurant. The bistro had become the two's nightly hangout, much having to do with the fact that Tony owned and managed the place himself.  
  
"Heh." She laughed out loud as she pointed to the tall brown- eyed girl in a red and black polka-dotted dress. "When she sings it sounds like some one's castratin' a rooster! And that one.." She pointed to the short blue-eyed brunette. "She couldn't dance her way out of a paper bag." Velma looked pleased with herself. "Tony baby, you honestly should get some real entertainment in this joint." She added as she raised an eyebrow, silently demanding that he ask her to perform.  
  
"Oh but baby doll, you're too good to go on here." Said Tony. She looked around. "Well, you're probably right." 'Hey, he had said it.' She thought. And who was she to deny an irrefutable truth?  
  
Free as a bird, and half of the notorious Chicago scintillating sinner sisters act, Velma never felt more alive. Things seemed to be heading in an upwards direction for her since she was released from prison. She and Roxie were blazing the footlights like nobody before them. People came from all over to watch the gun-packing glamour gals shimmy-shake on stage. An overnight sensation, right from the start, all stemming from some seriously misplaced anger that had been acted upon. 'How ironic.' Velma thought. But she wasn't complaining.  
  
"Vel, I really need to tell you something." Tony sounded somewhat apprehensive. Velma came back to earth. "What is it, hon?"  
  
"I've been thinking a lot lately, about you and me." He stammered and appeared to quiver a little as he spoke. "Velma, I gotta tell ya, you're a hell of a tigress, in and outta bed..." He chuckled nervously.  
  
"Yes?" She leaned in towards him across the table seductively, straight black hair and large dark alluring eyes like that of an Ethiopian temptress.  
  
"Whew." He took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this sexy, but I'm thinkin' maybe we should see other people." Velma's demeanor changed instantly. She looked as though some one had just stuffed a ten-pound sea bass down her dress. "You're wonderful baby, really. It's just I've been thinkin' about settling down and gettin' married. And there's this girl I been seein' and she's really into the idea, ya know?"  
  
So many things spun through Velma's head at that moment, but what stood out prominently in her mind was the brutal instinct that she possessed to preserve her self-dignity. 'Ya know more publicity wouldn't be the worst thing in the world right now.' She thought, as she clenched her fists in anger.  
  
'No.' She decided against it. She dare not tempt fate twice. The first time she was set free was a miracle in itself, even with Billy as her lawyer.  
  
Anyway, he wasn't worth it. She honestly didn't even care enough about Tony to kill him. What infuriated Velma so much was that he had the gall to dump _her_!  
  
"Well I hope this girl likes men who can't fuck worth 10 cents!" Velma roared without the least bit of subtlety, heads of restaurant patrons turning towards them in morbid amusement. Without hesitation, she picked up her glass of red wine and poured it onto his lap, her lips curling into a content smile as the last drop fell. She slammed the glass on the table, rearranged her fox stole, grabbed her coat and purse, and with that she was out the door.  
  
'No good, two-bit, bootleggin' crumb...He actually had the balls to dump _me_!' She thought angrily, eyeliner running fiercely down her cheeks, partly from the raging storm, and partly from the repressed tears finally bursting from her eyes. As she raged violently down State Street in the pouring rain it hit her. She was at least two miles from her apartment on Lake Shore Drive, and she was without a car.  
  
"Of all goddamn nights for it to come down in ten gallon buckets!" she yelled up into the sky, daring it to open up even more. She looked at her watch. 'Oh God', she thought. 'It's 12:30, everything's closed.' Velma looked up and down the streets, but there wasn't a cab in site.  
  
She wanted to brake down and cry right there in the middle of the sidewalk. 'Just when everything's starting to get good for me again, the heavens all just come tumbling down.' At this point, Velma couldn't see anymore. Between her tears, her soggy makeup, the rain, and the black night, she could barely see two feet in front of her. "I gotta get out of this rain before I drown." She said to herself.  
  
'Roxie! Of course!' Why hadn't she thought of it before? Her dance partner only lived three blocks from Carmelina's, and after the stage of events that had just taken place, Velma definitely wouldn't have minded seeing a familiar face, even if it was one that drove her crazy most of the time.  
  
Like a bloodhound she made her way to Roxie's house meandering up and down streets and in and out of allies. Then, on the corner of 4th and Swan Street, Velma was able to spot Roxie's small one room studio apartment from across the rotary. 'The lights are on. That's good. At least she's still awake.' Thought Velma. She laughed. "This is Roxie we're talking about." She told herself. "The little flake who's motto is late to bed, late to rise."  
  
As Velma quickly scurried across the street, the rain now coming down in torrents, she could almost feel the warmth spilling forth from Roxie's house. When she got to the top of the apartment steps she rapped feverishly on the door. Out of breath now from all her running, she felt like she was being pelted with golf balls by the increasingly weighty raindrops. About five seconds later Velma could just make out a high- pitched and rather annoyed "Who is it?!" from behind Roxie's thick heavy wooden door.  
  
"It's me...Your better half." Replied Velma nonchalantly. As soon as Velma's tone registered in her mind, Roxie immediately began to unlock the door. When she had finally unlatched the last of the four deadbolts, the door flung open and Roxie gasped. There was the famous Velma Kelly standing in the pouring rain, drenched to the bone, makeup running all down her face and clothes, but still smirking in her signature lecherous fashion, in what seemed to be a final pathetic attempt to preserve what little remained of her self-respect.  
  
"C-Can I come in?" Velma shivered as she spoke, but still managed to remain outwardly composed. "Oh yeah, of course." Roxie took Velma's coat and purse from her and beckoned her to come in, but before she shut the door, she stuck her head outside in wonder. She looked around, but no car or taxi was visible to the eye.  
  
"Hey Velma, I hope you don't mind me askin', but WHAT THE HECK YOU DOIN' OUTSIDE MY DOOR IN THE POURING RAIN AT ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!"  
  
"What's the matter, kid? You in the middle of something important, like say rearranging your bottle cap collection again?" Velma snickered. Roxie glared at her, and Velma could see she was visibly offended. 'I shouldn't have said that. She didn't have to allow me in.' Velma thought. 'And besides, she can easily throw me out just as quickly as she let me in, and then I'll really be in trouble.'  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry Rox...It's a long story. To be honest, a relationship of mine that was evidently terminally ill from the very beginning, finally kicked the bucket this evening. You wouldn't be interested in all the details...Basically I really need a place to stay, just for the night."  
  
Roxie could sense the slight hurt in her co-star's voice. Usually it was shamefully but satisfyingly pleasant to hear of Velma's misfortunes, and whenever Velma would for whatever reason, bitch or become angry, Roxie would only feed off of it. But tonight Roxie saw genuine pain in Velma's eyes. She could tell Velma's ego was bruised, and though many times this would have been Roxie's welcome wagon to rub Velma's smug little nose in it, tonight she adamantly didn't want to.  
  
Lately the two had been getting along pretty well, especially for two people who had once wished upon the other a fate worse than death. Going to practices and rehearsals for their upcoming shows, was no longer like going into combat. Coordinating dance steps and choreographing new ones with her dance partner was a less of a mental chore now, and was actually starting to become fun. The improvement in attitudes and demeanors between the both of them was much easier to live with, and Roxie didn't want to jinx all that. More however though, Roxie herself had had her heart broken a barrage of times, and empathy took over her dominant drive to tease. For the first time Roxie was able to see a side of herself in Velma...the vulnerable side.  
  
"Wouldn't be interested in the details, huh? Try me." Said Roxie understandingly. Velma glanced over at Roxie who was sitting at her desk by the door. She was a bit taken aback by Roxie's gentle-hearted remark and considerable interest in her affairs. As Velma opened her mouth to continue, Roxie cut in.  
  
"Wait a sec, Vel. I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate. I want hot chocolate!" She giggled. "You want hot chocolate?"  
  
Velma's eyes splayed as she looked down on the floor expecting to find her jaw that had dropped. She felt like screaming, 'Why are you being so nice to me? Of all people I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anyone to be nice to me.'  
  
"Uhh, no that's OK Rox, but I'll have some coffee if it's alright with you, that's if you have it." Velma replied trying to sound chipper to her suddenly cheerful host. "Oh sure, how do you want it?"  
  
"Just give it to me black, and STRONG. I'm not that tired anyway." Velma answered casually. "OK no problem." Said Roxie. As Roxie went to start the beverages, Velma got up from the couch where she was sitting and followed her over to the stove.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" asked Velma. "No Vel, you just go sit down and make yourself comfortable." She said as she placed the water on the lit stove to boil. As Velma turned to return to her spot on the couch, Roxie noticed her wet clothes.  
  
"Velma Oh My God, I forgot, you're all soaking wet! You should get out of those clothes! You can borrow some of mine." "Oh Roxie I don't want to be a bother, really."  
  
"Velma don't be silly, you'll catch pneumonia if you stay in those clothes! And besides, I don't want you turning every piece of furniture I own into a soggy pile of fabric, no matter how shitty they are already." Roxie winked and Velma laughed.  
  
"See my big dresser over there? Go to the top left drawer and take out whatever's on top. Those are all my pajamas." Velma looked at Roxie in amazement. "Roxie I should have said this before...I, umm...really...Thanks, Rox." Velma finally managed to squeak out.  
  
Roxie noticed the apprehension in Velma's tone. "Now was that so hard?" Roxie teased. "Yeah, it WAS actually!" Velma joked. "I hope I don't have to do that again anytime soon."

* * *

More to come.......sooner than you think ;)


	2. Partners in Crime

Be kind, my friends...If you want more, REVIEW! Now that that's all said and done, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Roxie went back to tending the two pots of boiling water, and Velma walked over to the dresser. "Velma, you can switch clothes behind that wicker pull out screen of mine. When you're done, just put the wet clothes over here on the rocking chair." Roxie offered not looking up from her water.  
  
Velma pulled out the screen and opened up Roxie's pajama drawer. "ROXIE!" She called over to her cohort in the kitchen as she pawed through the drawer. "EVERYTHING'S IN PINK! I hate pink!" Roxie laughed. "Velma, hon, have you ever heard that saying: Don't bite the hand that feeds you?" Velma couldn't help but smile. "You're right, Rox, but PINK?!" She shouted.  
  
By now Velma's coffee was ready and Roxie was just adding the cocoa to her hot water, when she heard frustrated grunts and groans coming from behind the wicker screen. "Velma, you okay?" asked Roxie. "I am, but I don't know if I'll be able to say the same for your nightgown in a minute." Roxie burst into giggles.  
  
"I'm not coming out there!" called Velma from behind the screen. "Oh come on Velma, I bet you look cute!" exclaimed Roxie. "I feel like a bloated ballerina. This thing is about five sizes too small for me!" she cried.  
  
"OK if you don't come out here within three seconds, I'm coming to get you! And besides you don't want your nice hot coffee to get cold on you, do ya?" Velma _was_ very thirsty and still rather cold from the rain. "Fine, Roxie. You're cynical though you know that?" said Velma. "Oh I know that, Vel. But I could only strive to be as bad as you." She joked.  
  
Velma poked her head out from behind the wicker screen. "Don't make fun of me or I'll smack you so hard your mama will feel it." threatened Velma. Roxie shook her head in a sign of peace and Velma slowly but surely made her way out from behind the screen. When she was finally out in the open, Roxie's eyes widened as they combed over Velma's voluptuous figure in her tiny pink nightie. 'Oh my God, she's so beautiful. She looks better in my nightie than I do.' Thought Roxie. 'I can now understand how some one like Velma can posses nothing but the utmost self- confidence.' She looked down at her own skinny little figure, the nightgown she wore hung so loosely that it barely touched her skin. Roxie felt all the blood rush to her face. She was embarrassed and she knew that it showed.  
  
"Velma, you look so beautiful." Roxie stated honestly. She could feel her cheeks turning red. She cringed as she realized that she had just given the upper hand to Velma, who now would surely gloat until she was blue in the face.  
  
"Are you kidding, kid?" retorted Velma who made her way over to the body-length mirror standing next to the desk. She winced as she viewed herself in the mirror, then changed directions to view her profile. "I look like a heifer in her fifth month." She laughed as she smacked her behind silently gesturing to Roxie she was unhappy with her shape. "Boy when you're right, you're right." She said. "What are you talking about?" asked Roxie. "About that whole me laying off the caramels thing you said a while back. You know what? The day after you said that to me, I tried to stay away from 'em, I really did. But as you can see, I failed miserably."  
  
"Oh Velma I only said all that stuff because I hated your guts and wanted you to feel like shit." said Roxie. "Oh is that all?" laughed Velma sarcastically. "Well I don't anymore, Vel. You know that." She added.  
  
"Anyway," said Velma. "As long as we're being all out in the open with everything, let me just say that I've always very much admired your petite little figure, Rox. You're small, slender...You have the classic physique of a Vaudeville girl. All in all, Roxie, you're quite dainty...and for some time I was a bit jealous of you...though, I would have rather cut off my right leg than reveal that to you back then." Professed Velma never once taking her eyes off of her reflection.  
  
Now it was Roxie's turn to be surprised. 'Velma Kelly, jealous of me?!' she screamed in her head. 'This must all be a dream.' She thought. Roxie felt her mouth go dry, she was barely able to speak. "Thanks, Vel." She finally uttered.  
  
Roxie was finally knocked out of shock as Velma walked over to the dresser and picked up her soaked dress, stole, and stockings and tossed them onto the rosewood rocking chair by the icebox. They both glanced down at the same time to see the shaggy soaked little fox head stole peering up at them.  
  
"I hate to say it, Vel..." said Roxie handing Velma her coffee. "But I think you're little friend is no longer with us." She kidded. "Yeah, and that little friend of mine cost $250." Said Velma.  
  
"My God, Velma! Where'd you get that kinda money?" Roxie went on between sips of her hot chocolate. "I mean I thought you were budgeting since the goddamn Depression started." " I am, Rox. It was this guy I was with, another bootlegger ya know? He bought me the stole, not to mention a whole new wardrobe! He was just about to buy me a car too, when tonight..." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh Velma, I'm so sorry." Said Roxie putting her hand on Velma's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Roxie. I was a lot more upset about it earlier. But well, since I been here with you, you've been so nice to me that you made me forget all about that two-timin' son-of-a-bitch. You're really not a bad broad after all."  
  
"Thanks Velma. That's a real sweet thing to say." Roxie whispered earnestly. She blushed. "Well that's just what you are, isn't it...Sweet?" said Velma putting her hand to Roxie's cheek. "You're so pretty when you blush." Velma noted. This unexpected comment made Roxie's cheeks redden even more.  
  
Roxie closed her eyes. She liked the feel of Velma's hand on her. She put her hand on Velma's as the tall brunette still cupped her face. But in all of five seconds Roxie was shot with an idea and immediately withdrew from the other girl's touch.  
  
"Velma, you're not tired are you?" She asked. "Roxie, you just fed me a very tall glass of the strongest coffee in the free world, with more sugar in it than liquid. I feel like I could dance all night long and into tomorrow, and then still be able to go run the Boston marathon!" "GOOD!" Chirped Roxie. "'Cos that's exactly what we're gonna do!"  
  
"Go run the Boston marathon?" asked Velma confused. "No, dummy! DANCE!" exclaimed Roxie excitedly, as she ran to her phonograph to put on some tunes.  
  
"Jeez, Rox, mind if I ask why the sudden enthusiasm?" Roxie smiled. "I know this may sound stupid, but when I was a little girl, my mama never let me have or go to any sleepovers with my friends. It was like she was always afraid I might catch something. Tuberculosis, pneumonia...I dunno, some disease I guess." Velma eyed her curiously. "Anyway, it'll be fun. It'll be like reliving our childhood! We can even practice our numbers tonight or something." 'What a crazy little thing.' Velma thought. 'Crazy, but cute.'  
  
Suddenly the Charleston came on, and Roxie squealed with delight. As she started dancing, she motioned for Velma to join her. "Come on, Velma! I CAN'T DO IT ALONE!" Velma chuckled as she went to join her "new" friend. "Whatever you say, kid...Whatever you say."

* * *

TBC very, very, soon...


	3. A Different Kind of Dancing

OK this is where it gets good, for SOME people, lol. But keep in mind the intention of this story is romance, so it's not gonna get all hot and steamy for nothing! R&R por favor, I need you!

* * *

They pranced up and down the apartment nonstop for what seemed like hours, which during this time, there was no one else in the world to either Roxie or Velma but the two of them together, dancing. Neither of the girls could remember ever having this much fun before in their lives, or frankly, any fun at all.  
  
Now out of breath, Velma once again plopped herself on the couch and Roxie went over to the window to let in some fresh air. As she drew the curtain, the moonlight caught her pretty face at the window, and bathed her pale skin in a ghostly gossamer, so that she glowed, a complete radiance of body and spirit, that to Velma was no less than breathtaking.  
  
"Vel?" said Roxie sitting herself down next to Velma on the couch. As she spoke, Velma quickly turned and looked the other way. She didn't want to be caught staring. "Hmm?" Responded Velma, trying to look distracted as she crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap. "I know I might be pushing it, to ask you this...And if you want you can just tell me to screw off if I'm gettin' too personal. But, you never told me all the "details" about what happened tonight with uh, you and your fella." "EX- Fella!" added Velma at once. "Yeah Vel, your Ex-fella."  
  
"Yeah sure, there's not that much to tell, really, but why not? That guy I mentioned earlier, the bootlegger, yeah well we had been seein' a real lot of each other lately. He was treating me real good, like I said, you know, buying me everything under the sun. He wasn't too bad in the sack either, I'll tell ya." She paused. "I don't know, I kind of, umm, took it all for granted I guess. I tend to do that, as you know. And tonight, he just told me he'd been seein' another girl, and he wanted out. I was so mad before, I started thinking about Charlie and Veronica again, and how I could get rid of this guy, this time without getting caught." She laughed. "It just really hurts to be rejected, ya know?"  
  
Roxie could see the sadness in Velma's eyes, and before she could let a tear trickle down her friend's cheek she said, "Velma, you deserve better than that good-for-nothing son-of-a-bitch. He never deserved to be with _the_ Velma Kelly anyway! He saved you the trouble of dumping him. He used you straight on. And I would know, I mean I been used more times than a 5th-hand radio." Confessed Roxie.  
  
"You're special Vel, remember that." Said Roxie squeezing Velma's shoulders. "Don't ever settle for less than the best, like I always did. You go with some one that makes you feel as special as you truly are." She added with a smile.  
  
The simple honesty and benevolence of Roxie's comment melted Velma's icy heart and she felt something stir within her. She looked at Roxie...She had become more genuine than gold. She could not explain the feeling that was overtaking her. Was it love? Lust? A little bit of both? Vixen that she was, Velma could not tame herself enough to repress her actions stemming from the primitive animal passion she felt growing within her loins.  
  
"OK, I will." Said Velma. Taking her heart in her mouth she acted on impulse. She leaned over and kissed Roxie fiercely. Roxie broke the kiss, eyes bulging so that every speck of blue in them was visible.  
  
At that moment, Velma almost cried. But before she could apologize, Roxie was on top of her, mouth to mouth, as though the only air she could attain was through the lips of the other woman...not the reaction Velma was at all expecting.  
  
Every molecule in Velma's body swam with excitement. If any disapproving thoughts popped into her head at all, they were quickly overcome with the notion that she may very well go to hell anyway for her past transgressions, and continued on with following her instincts. 'If something that feels this good is wrong, then so be it.' She thought.  
  
The next thing either of them knew they were rolling around on the floor, having fallen off of the couch, and the pace between them quickened.  
  
Roxie could not believe what she was doing. Never had she even looked at another girl questioning her desires, let alone ever picture herself actually being with one. But with Velma it was not like being with another girl, it didn't even feel wrong to her. She had never been so taken with anyone like she had been with this woman in all of five minutes. To taste lips of honey, and to see the same sort of beauty staring back at her for once while she loved, felt extraordinary. But in the back of her mind she knew that this could not have happened with anyone other than Velma. It was Velma who was truly extraordinary.  
  
Suddenly Roxie turned her head away as she lay pinned under the, by now, more than burning Velma. "Wait a minute, Vel. Is this against the law?" She whispered. Velma sat herself upright on top of Roxie, a look of perplexity on her face. "Against the law?" She laughed. "Since when has the law stopped you from doing anything?"  
  
Roxie giggled. "I just thought that it'd be more fun if we were breaking a law or something." Velma's face twisted in confusion. "You really are one in a million, Hart...Yeah, this is definitely illegal." She murmured seductively as she lowered her lips down to Roxie's neck to plant a kiss.  
  
"What is it about you Velma, that every time I get involved with you I'm breaking laws?" Roxie kidded. "Oh Roxie, I guess I just have that effect on people...can make 'em do anything." She whispered placing another kiss on the top of the blonde's chest, so lightly that she could feel Roxie shiver. "_Like a moth to a flame_."

* * *

TBC, very, very soon


	4. All That Jazz

I must say, I am overwhelmed with all your lovely comments and compliments! THANKS TO ALL who reviewed, and please keep doing so, especially for chapters that contain friskiness...I need to know if you feel that I'm going too far with it all.  
  
CAUTION: EXTREMELY EXPLICIT MATERIAL AHEAD. ;D  
  
OK, you've been warned...enjoy.

* * *

By now Roxie could hardly contain herself. Every sense of her being was dedicated to Velma. Physically and spiritually all Roxie craved now was her. She saw more of herself in Velma than ever before, as well as everything she could, or would ever want to be. Suddenly Roxie lifted Velma's face into her arms, her sparkling eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
"I would do anything for you, Velma." She confessed, hardly even in control of the transference of words from her thoughts to her mouth.  
  
Roxie's professings of truth sent a whirlwind of emotions through Velma's mind, and she could feel her heart swell even bigger. She had sworn she would never fall in love again, but once more, a promise of Velma's could never have been taken all too seriously.  
  
She couldn't help what she was feeling. She didn't want to love Roxie. She didn't want to have to put all her trust and reason into this woman. After all, this was the person who in almost one blow, had stolen almost everything of hers that had ever meant anything to her.  
  
Now, as they had grown from adversaries, to dance partners, to friends, and finally, to lovers, again Roxie had stolen something from her. The very something that was the long frozen-over core and essence of her being...her heart.  
  
Velma mentally surrendered. She was in love and there was nothing she could do about it. Still, she vowed to never be wronged by anyone evermore in life.  
  
"Oh Roxie, do you mean that?" Velma asked as she kissed the little blonde's neck over and over. "Yes!" shrieked Roxie through her passion, eyes screwed shut.  
  
"Do you trust me?" continued Velma, as she trailed kisses down her neck and over between her breasts. "More than anything!" Roxie cried out.  
  
At once Velma dismounted Roxie and stood herself up off the floor. She reached down to Roxie and pulled her up into her arms. "I think we've danced enough tonight, let's go to bed." Velma stated enticingly through a devilish grin.  
  
Velma took Roxie's hand and led her to the bed as though she were a lioness making comfortable in her own domain. Without a word she hurdled onto the bed and spread herself playfully over the sheets. "Care to join me?" asked Velma impishly. Roxie beamed. "I think I should be asking YOU that question, in MY bed." She laughed. "But if I may, I'd like to take you up on that offer."  
  
Before Velma could pull her little star into her arms, Roxie had already taken a flying leap and had landed atop her new love interest. "Ooh!" groaned Velma flinching a little. "I'm so sorry Vel!" exclaimed Roxie.  
  
"No problem, kid. Are you forgetting? I like it rough!" remarked Velma laughing, once again placing herself on top of Roxie. Suddenly she looked down.  
  
"I can't believe it! Even the goddamn bed sheets are pink!!!" Through uncontrolled hysterics Roxie reached up to her goddess and hugged her tight to her breast.  
  
"You know, I think I know now why my mama was afraid to let me go to sleepovers when I was younger." Roxie chuckled. "Yeah, she was afraid you might catch something...Something like ME!" cried Velma as she held Roxie down and tickled her until she screamed.  
  
"It's true. After a while, you are kind of like a disease." She Teased. "Ah, now there's the little Roxie Hart I've come to know and hate." Velma joked back. Roxie giggled. "You have such a sweet laugh." Said Velma a second later.  
  
"But I'm sure that that's not the only part of you that's sweet." She cooed in her ear.  
  
Roxie's insides turned to mush. "Velma, I...I don't know...I've never." Velma put a finger over her friend's lips. "It's OK, Roxie. Just trust me." She reassured her.  
  
Still on top of her, Velma lowered her lips to meet Roxie's, tangled arms and legs flailing in every direction. Their tongues moved in flawless rhythm with one another, just as the two would hit their every dance step in perfect unison. Neither girl any longer struck with the affliction of clothes, Velma broke the kiss and directed her aim into the bosom of her fellow hoofer.  
  
Skin against skin, fire against raging fire, Roxie was too ecstatic for words. She ran her hands up and down Velma's thighs and backside, feeling all the muscle that had been built up over the years by relentless performing. Never had she touched someone so firm, yet so soft in all the right places. She wrapped her legs around Velma's waist never wanting to let go.  
  
Velma, encouraged by this, pursued her way down her body, little squeaks and moans every once and a while escaping Roxie's throat. Unable to see straight anymore, she shuddered as Velma's lips traveled lower and lower and lower...greedy, probing, wanting. Velma's touch forced upon her a passion like she had never experienced before, until she could no longer take it...and she fell to her.

* * *

-More very, very, very soon.-


	5. Afterthoughts

Again, thank you for all the R&R! Your reviews are sweet like triple cream caramels all the way from San Francisco... Keep 'em coming, I wanna get fat on 'em! And yes reviews are nice, but what matters most to me is that you are all enjoying my story. VK, special thanks goes out to you for having been there for every one of my chapters so far! Thanks for being truly dedicated. Oh yeah, VK, I'm working on an America's Sweethearts fic at the moment as well, but I'll see what I can do about Entrapment or The Haunting. ;D  
  
What's in the future of this story you may ask? A LOT is my answer. It's good stuff, so just stay with me for a while.  
  
Anyway, yall enjoy now ya hear!

* * *

After their prolonged performance in the dance older than time, the two lay gazing at each other, savoring each moment of their newly found rapture. As Velma began to trace little pictures over her sweetheart's ticklish tummy, Roxie draped a leg over Velma's side and moaned in delight from the tantalizing feel of Goosebumps popping up all over her body. A smile playing on Velma's lips, she finally said, "I'm glad I'm here with you now." "Me too, Vel." Replied Roxie.  
  
"You know, I didn't want to sleep on that couch anyway. It's all lumpy. When I was sittin' there, I felt like I had a bunch of doorknobs sticking up my ass." Velma said. Roxie laughed wildly and Velma smiled from making her do so.  
  
"Velma, can I share something serious with you?" asked Roxie softly. "Of course, babe." Velma answered stroking Roxie's wavy blonde pageboy.  
  
Roxie looked down for a long time. At last she looked up and glared meaningfully into the eyes of her partner. "I didn't know makin' love could be like that!" she said eagerly through a whisper. "I mean, with Amos I coulda been foldin' laundry and never have even known the difference...and with Fred it was always pretty good... but with you! That was...That was..." Each time Roxie repeated herself the grin on Velma's face grew wider and wider. For her, Roxie's words were like magic. It was as though jewels fell from her mouth as she spoke. "That was beyond something I thought any one mortal person could feel on this earth! To feel some one's passion for me while we make love, is absolutely amazing. Up until now, I've never been like that with anyone...Up until now, well, I've never been in love."  
  
Roxie had no clue as to how eerily similar her feelings were to Velma's. "Me neither, Rox." Confessed Velma.  
  
"Oh come now, Vel. What about Charlie? You obviously loved him enough to kill him, AND your sister when you found out they were foolin' around."  
  
"That's just it, Rox." She scowled. "I HATED Charlie and my sister! Oh forget about it." Muttered Velma. "You wouldn't be interested in all that crap."  
  
"Of course I would. I'm interested in everything that has to do with you." She comforted her friend. "Yeah?" Replied Velma spirits brightened by her friend's reassurance.  
  
"Yessss." Murmured Roxie, drawing out the 'yes' in true wanton fashion. She planted a kiss right below Velma's ear and her lips lightly loitered all the way down the side of her neck to where the sheets met her cleavage. Velma's heart fluttered and she felt weak in the knees, but took no haste in acting upon the roaring fires that the little showgirl had just reawakened inside of her once again.  
  
She leaned over and caught Roxie's lips with her own, but like the speed of lightening Roxie turned away and Velma was left kissing air. "Not until you tell me about you and Charlie." She pointed a finger at Velma in a feigned reprimand.  
  
Casually Velma looked over at the wall, though still burning inside. 'This woman is the first person that knows how to work me. That can't be a good thing.' She thought humorously. "Uhh, OK fine." She grumbled.  
  
"A long, looong time ago, when I was still a kid livin' downtown on Michigan Avenue, about 15 at the time, a certain some one and his seemingly perfect family moved in next door to us." "WHO?" Roxie interrupted.  
  
Velma eyed her dubiously. "Al Capone..." She answered. Roxie gasped. "Charlie you idiot!" laughed Velma. "OOOh." Roxie blushed.  
  
"Anyway," Continued Velma. "From the day that he moved in, me and Veronica would always see him walking on the way to school. Every time we'd look his way, he'd always be gapin' at us like a dog eyein' table scraps...always smiling and winking, silly stuff like that. At first I gotta kick out of it, I was only 15 like him. Veronica on the other hand wanted no part of Charlie, her being a mature older woman of 17." Croaked Velma sarcastically.  
  
"What? Did your sister think she was to good for him or something?" asked Roxie. "Sweetie, my sister thought she was too good for everybody. She made ME look modest!" Roxie giggled.  
  
"She was rude to me, my father, her teachers, her classmates, and damn well near anyone she ever knew. I swear to God if Jesus Christ had come down from heaven and had informed her of her commonality, she would have told him to go climb his ass back up the cross.  
  
I know I'm not one to talk, but there was nothing good about that broad. She would yell and swear at my father and I, like a drunken sailor all the time. She bossed me about like I was her own little personal slave until I was around 13, at that point too big for her to throw around like an old dishrag.  
  
When I was really young, she'd stuff me in closets and lock me there in the dark for hours. If I ever said anything to her she'd cut up all the clothes of mine that she hadn't already stolen for herself, so that I had to wear rags to school, the bitch. She would steel anything of mine that she liked, toys, food, my friends, Everything! Sometimes she'd even smack me around for fun. I can't tell you how many black eyes and bloody noses I'd suffer in the course of one year. Time after time as I had to defend myself, one positive thing did come out of it though. I learned how to fight. Veronica could throw a pretty mean punch, and that's the one good thing that she passed on to me." Velma laughed as she smacked her fist into her hand.  
  
Roxie looked at Velma in disbelief. "Well why didn't your parents do anything about it?" she asked sullenly amazed.  
  
"My father was always busy, working to support the two of us. He worked 14-hour days Monday through Saturday at the loading docks by the lake. When he came home he was so tired I usually didn't bother him. When I did tell him about that devil of a Veronica, she denied it up and down. Whenever he questioned my black eyes, she'd tell him, all sweetness and light, that I'd gotten into fights at school and that I got beat up and I was too embarrassed to admit it. Although, I gotta say, it didn't help that I did get into my fair share of altercations at school, although I never brought 'em on, and I NEVER EVER got beat up. I was a tough little punk of a child." She chuckled. "I always kicked ass."  
  
"Well what about your mother? Couldn't she do anything about it?" Roxie asked, still upset by the knowledge she had taken in of her friend's abusive childhood.  
  
Velma's expression turned cold. She looked up at the ceiling. "I never knew my mother, Roxie. Well I don't remember her. She left when I was two, and never came back. Apparently, she was some type of boozehound or something." She paused. "Maybe if I had had a mother around to teach me a couple of dainty things once and a while, or at least to have shown me how to care...maybe I wouldn't have turned out to be such a shit." Velma stated dryly, though an undeniable sorrow was visible in her glowing dark eyes.  
  
Roxie wanted nothing more than to grab her, to grab her and shake her and hug her, and tell her to screw everyone and everything!!! They had each other now, and their careers. They were on top of the world!  
  
But by now Roxie's mouth had gone dry and her body had begun to shake from all the uninhibited emotion that she was not at all used to feeling. She reached to her lover. Enwrapped in a fond embrace for what felt like hours, Roxie finally leaned back on her pillow and said "But I don't understand Velma, if you hated your sister so much, why the hell did you go into show biz with her?"  
  
"Well, think about it Roxie." She looked at her keenly. "There's only one business in the world where that's no problem at all..." Roxie laughed. "I suppose that's true, Velma. That's very true."

* * *

---OK, more to come SOOOOON. Next chapter will be a continuation to Velma's past, so if you're confused about anything, don't be. Most likely it'll be explained later, it's just I felt this chapter was getting too long.


	6. VELMA KELLY: REVEALED

A/N: Sweet, yes Velma is usually older and by far more dominant, and that's what I love about her! But in this case, the key to making her a passable and at least somewhat likable human being, is to make at least one other person, and of course one of her own blood, her "older" sister, more vile and therefor a person that dominates over her.  
  
Confusing, I know, it's a stupid concept, but the story's ok so far, right? Aight, here we go...  
  
CAUTION: This chapter may depress you, and come to think of it there's a lot of sadness in the following chapters, but I can promise you it will not end in tears. So keep reading!  
  
Oh yes, I haven't lost my taste for reviews yet! REVIEW!  
  
XOXO -Vikki Kelly- XOXO

* * *

"But seriously, it wasn't that bad." Velma continued. "From the time we were young, both my sister and I had become fascinated with singing and dancing, and all the stories we'd hear our father tell us of the beautiful Vaudeville shows and dancers he'd seen. It was so whimsical to me back then. When I was about 6 and my sister was 8, the two of us would go out back and turn on our father's Victrola and dance for all the neighbors. God, it was such a thrill for me!" she said, closing her eyes in the delectable recollection.  
  
"And they loved us! We were so good! It was the one common interest Veronica and I shared, and the one time we could do something together when she wouldn't be focused on torturing the living daylights out of me. Besides, she knew I made her look better than she really was." Velma added with a wink.  
  
"But it was at 17, for me, that it had become a need. This brings me back to the whole situation with Charlie." "Oh yeah," said Roxie. "I was wonderin' about that."  
  
"Ya see, it all started with me and him one day when my sister was stayin' home sick from school. I was walking on Columbus Drive on the way to Laudsdale High when all of a sudden I heard him call me from behind. 'Hey Kelly girl!' I heard him say. He had heard some one mention a Mr. Kelly and his two daughters to his father when they had first moved in, but he didn't know our first names.  
  
'Wachya want?' I yelled back to him. He told me he wanted to look good to his new friends by walking with a pretty girl like me. Boy did he know how to put it on, even at 15. From that moment on he followed me everywhere I went, and I let him. We talked about everything, school, our hobbies, kissing, and even by asking on his part, my sister. He had asked me a lot of different questions about Veronica. I should have gotten wind of his intentions back then. But I guess I really liked him, and I was blind to it."  
  
Roxie couldn't take her eyes off of Velma. She was so wrapped up in this ravishing woman's enigmatic yesteryears. 'Boy her past is as much a mystery as she is.' Thought Roxie.  
  
"We did everything together, Rox. He started to come home with us every day after school. We'd do homework, play games, talk, and most of the time he would even referee fights between my sister and I when my father was off at work. I have to say for a short-lived time it was like the three of us had a bond, and I would actually look forward to coming home from school and hanging around with Charlie and Veronica, if you can believe it.  
  
The best part was that Charlie was the one thing that I could call mine, that Veronica didn't seem to want. She'd be nice to him, sure. But when I told her I started to like him, she'd say 'He's such a goofy kid. Yeah Vel, he's perfect for you.'  
  
I didn't care about what she thought of him, because it was like he was my boyfriend, MINE, and for the first time she respected my boundaries."  
  
Roxie yawned. "You fallin' asleep on me, eh?" Velma said with a grin. "No I--" "Just shut up and listen to me, kid. It gets better." Said Velma.  
  
"It was the fall of 1920, when I turned 16, that officially all hell broke loose. My dad had just thrown me a birthday party. A few of my friends from school were there, Veronica, and of course Charlie. We had all had a few drinks, despite the new goddamn ban, and we were all feeling a bit, I guess you could say frisky."  
  
Both Roxie and Velma began to giggle. Velma squeezed her pillow to her chest and continued.  
  
"After everybody had gone home, and my father and sister had gone to bed, I went outside to exercise my newly given right as a smoker. It was September and the weather was still fairly warm, but I swear, that night felt like Death Valley at high noon in the middle of July. As I walked along the sidewalk in front of my house, I remember the cool crisp wind caressing my skin and almost lifting me into the air. It felt so good next to the stifling heat that had me sweating down to my underwear.  
  
I remember thinking to myself how much I didn't want to be alone right then. I wanted to see some one, some one that I could trust. But when I thought about it, I didn't know too many people back then that I could trust. I felt so detached from everything and everyone.  
  
I turned the corner and as I began to walk past the Texaco station, I heard it... 'Hey, Kelly girl!' I turned around and there he was, my Charlie. At the time I remember thinking it had to have been a dream!  
  
'Hey Kelly girl, come here!' He yelled. I don't know what was wrong with me. I ran to him like a hound dog runnin' to his master with his tail between his legs. I jumped into his arms and he kissed me. Not our first kiss, but that night it had taken on a different meaning. As he held me up in the air, he looked me in the eyes and dropped the bomb."  
  
By now Roxie was hanging on Velma's every word. "Come on, Velma, what did he say?" she asked.  
  
"He told me he loved me, Roxie. And I fell hook, line, and sinker. I would have given anything to hear those words from him, and in fact I did.  
  
We ran all the way back to my house, and I gave myself to him that night in the back of my father's ford." Velma's expression turned dark.  
  
"It's ok Velma, I don't think any less of you." Said Roxie putting a hand on her shoulder. Velma pulled back furiously and spun around on the bed to face Roxie. "Neither do I!" She snapped. "I'm not ashamed of myself. And you're the one to talk, Miss Good time that's been had by all!"  
  
Roxie both startled and furious at the same time, crossed her arms in a huff and turned away from Velma to face the wall. "Who..needs...YOU?!" she roared awkwardly, head now buried in her pillow to keep Velma from seeing her apparent distress.  
  
Velma sighed. "I'm sorry. You see, I told ya I was a complete shit. Come here hon." She lifted the delicate little blonde into her arms. Roxie refused to look at her. "I'm sorry, really Roxie. I didn't mean that. It's just that wasn't the part of the story that had made me upset. I-I lost my temper."  
  
"Well you better find it and hold on to it for next time, is all!" said Roxie still denying to meet her glance. Velma laughed. With her index finger she directed Roxie's face to her own. "You still love me." She asserted in a puppy dog whimper as she placed a kiss on her nose.  
  
Roxie had given in. Her insides had melted, but she remained outwardly cool. "Go on with your damn story." She said gruffly as she fell back down on her pillow.  
  
Velma lay herself stomach down on the mattress and wrapped an arm around the slender figure of her beloved.  
  
"Well, that night I got pregnant...For real." She said apathetically into the pillow. Roxie whipped around to face Velma on the bed. "Velma!" she bawled.  
  
"Just listen, ok?" said Velma. Roxie remained quiet, but even by way of the dark the broadened whites of her eyes were visible through her shock.  
  
"I didn't have any clue for about a month until, well, 'it' never came. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anybody I could confide in to take me to the doctor's, and there was no way I could tell Veronica, so I went by myself.  
  
You can imagine how hard it was for an unmarried 16 year-old girl to hear those fateful words from the doctor alone. I managed not to cry, which by now I've mastered, and made my home. I felt dirty. I couldn't think of anything else but what my father would say. I didn't want him to hate me. He was the only person besides Charlie who had ever treated me half-decent in my life.  
  
When I got home, I decided to bite the bullet. It had to be said one way or another. When I told my father.." Velma's voice started to crack. "I can still remember the tears falling from his eyes like raindrops. I broke his heart, Rox."  
  
Roxie took Velma's hand in hers. "And I can still see my sister standing behind him in the kitchen smirking at me, like Lucifer himself. People think I'm such a bitch. Try living with the devil for 25 years!" Velma cried out.  
  
"Anyway, when my father had finally composed himself, he TOLD me I was getting married. I couldn't say that I really minded, it was what was to be expected, my father being a strict Irish-Catholic. Of course more than anything I hated to see him so disappointed in me, but then I was also afraid to tell Charlie.  
  
On the day I told him, I hadn't seen him in almost a month anyway. He had been sick with the measles and his mother had forbidden him from leavin' the house. When I did tell him, let me tell ya I was in for quite a surprise, and not a good one.  
  
The first thing he asked me was if it was his. Could you believe that? From that moment on, everything about his personality changed. He acted as though he didn't want to be around me anymore. Things would never get better between us from this point.  
  
But my father saw everything through. He would die before I not marry that little grifter.  
  
"And you married him, Vel?" asked Roxie. "You bet your golden garters." Velma's voice began to quiver again. "And two and a half months into my pregnancy, I lost the baby. The only thing Charlie said to me when I told him was 'That's too bad.'" Velma looked as though she was going to collapse.  
  
"Velma!" Cried Roxie as she pulled her into an embrace. "I'm OK now, Roxie." Velma laughed weakly. "Anyway it was what happened not so long after, that I still have trouble thinking about.  
  
When I was 17, still married of course, my father suffered a heart attack which killed him. The doctor told us that his death had most likely been brought on by severe stress or mental strain. When he died, any innocence or compassion that I had left inside me, died with him.  
  
It was my fault, Rox. I killed my father. What I did ended his life. And now," She threw her hands in the air. "Looking back, it wasn't even worth it."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, honey. Those things just happen. You loved your father, he knew that. Wherever he is, he knows it wasn't your fault." Said Roxie through tears to Velma whose face was barren of any sentiment.  
  
She took Roxie's hand. "I had to get through it all somehow. You can imagine I wasn't the only one who blamed myself for my dad's death. Veronica didn't help my conscience one bit, though she seemed to care very little about Dad. It seemed to me like she was just getting a kick out of making me feel worse. I don't even remember her crying one tear for our father.  
  
Anyway that was when the three of us made a decision to go into show business. Veronica and me would have our own act, and Charlie would be our manager. Manager, ha!" Velma cried. "He did nothing but sit back and live off our earnings. Once we auditioned, and people found out we were a class-A act, all he had to do was pick up a phone and schedule a performance. But he was such a dope he couldn't do nothing else." She sniggered.  
  
But I admit it, Rox. I wanted fame. I was greedy for it at that point. I needed something to take my mind off of my father and my lost child, and I immediately knew what it was.  
  
...jazz!  
  
More than anything I loved to entertain. It was my passion! When I was on stage performing under the spotlights in front off all those people, doing the one thing that I knew I was better than everybody else at...Damn it took me higher than any peak Charlie could ever bring me too!" Velma bellowed.  
  
Both Roxie and Velma broke into some much-needed laughter. "I know what you mean." Giggled Roxie. "Oh I bet you do!" Velma went on. "For you it was like Amos was fixin' a carburetor, for me it was like Charlie removing the tailpipe!" She joked.  
  
"But then it happened...The event that would change my life forever. I bet you know what I'm gettin' at now, don't ya Rox?" Roxie nodded.  
  
"Ya know I always had a feeling. A little presence in the back of my mind that told me something wasn't right.  
  
I remember Veronica lying her fat ass on the sofa, drink in one hand, cigarette in the other. Charlie had just come out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around him. He went over to pour himself another drink and ever so keenly noticed we were out of ice.  
  
I can't say that I was too suspicious that day, because when he said 'Hey baby how's about you go get us some more ice, so we can booze a little more before the show?' I was all for it.  
  
Out I went, practically skipping along in high spirits like the little Pollyanna I was at the time, to the corner drug to pick up a bag of ice. My whole little excursion couldn't have taken any longer than seven minutes. Hmph." Velma chuckled. "I see why they thought they were gonna get away with it. Charlie doesn't take much more than a few minutes from start to finish."  
  
By now, Roxie was in stitches. "But evidently Charlie was having a good day, well at least for a little while. Because when I got back and opened the door there they were, now that I think of it, doing number 18, the **SCREWDRIVER**."  
  
Just then Roxie rolled off the bed. "Well if that ain't a site for sore eyes." Teased Velma as she looked down on the floor. "You almost made me have an accident, Vel!" Exclaimed Roxie as she climbed back into bed. "I think you just did in a sense." Velma giggled. "Ha-Ha." Replied Roxie.  
  
"Back to the terrible twosome." Said Velma. "When I opened the door, almost 10 years of pent up rage took its toll on me. The gun Charlie always carried around for _his_ "personal protection" was lying on the table...And...that's all I remember. I'm not gonna kid ya, Rox. We both know damn well that I killed them. But it's funny, 'cos I really can't remember doing it. That phrase "crime of passion" isn't really such a big load of hoo-hah after all."  
  
Velma once again looked up at the ceiling. "I know that it was wrong to kill them. But the whole fact of the matter is that I don't miss them, and I'm not sorry." She looked over at Roxie who was admiringly looking over her lover and silently thinking how lucky she was to have the heart of some one so beautiful outside and clearly now, inside.  
  
"Do you think I'm evil for that?" Asked Velma. "No Velma," Replied Roxie. "I think you're human."  
  
Like a fish needs water, or fire needs oxygen, Velma needed her Roxie. She leaned over and felt her warm flesh, running her hands from her stomach over her breasts and up to Roxie's soft pale cheeks. "I don't want to ever let you out of my sight." She whispered to her. "That's good. I feel the same way. I was planning on sendin' away to Mama for some handcuffs myself." Kidded Roxie as she ever so lightly kissed Velma's lips.  
  
"You're something else, kid. But whatever you are, I couldn't live without ya." Said Velma.  
  
Just then she noticed Roxie's evening gown hanging over the dresser mirror. "Oh my God not something else in pink? What is with you and this infernal color?" She laughed. "Well I like it, do you have a problem with that?" inquired Roxie. "No I just don't understand it. I don't wear anything in pink, I'm more of a mysterious red and black girl, myself."  
  
"Well that's fine because you look silly in pink anyway." Stated Roxie. "Oh thanks!" Velma giggled. "I thought you said I looked beautiful before in that frilly pink nightie of yours?" "Well Velma, you're always beautiful, no matter what you have...or don't have on." Said Roxie seductively.  
  
Velma grimaced playfully. She threw the covers over them once again, and without a word, thanked her friend for the compliment the only way she felt fit.

* * *

Long chapter I know... I can't promise there won't be anymore of those, though I think the next one will be pretty short. Oh and "hint hint" things will be getting exciting pretty soon!


	7. Sunday Morning Secrets

Again thank you to all who read, delight in, and of course REVIEW my story. It means a lot to me. I do it for all of you. Your comments inspire me, so keep fueling my fire and review! VK, if you want you can e-mail me, that way I'll be able to contact you and we can discuss anything you desire about this story or the other stories I'm writing as well as the ones I plan on writing.  
  
Once again, ENJOY!

* * *

Velma Kelly who had maybe slept for five hours in three days time, woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in years. Hours came and went as Velma lay in awe watching her flaxen-haired beauty sleep peaceful and serene. So many thoughts waylaid her mind, though not a one felt anything less than exciting or blissful to her.  
  
Finally Roxie stirred. Velma looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand, which by now read almost 2 o'clock. "So _The_ Velma Kelly was too much for the infamous Roxie Hart after all?" Kidded Velma as she rubbed the tummy of her playmate who was now stretching in the most catlike of manners.  
  
"Yeah me and half of Chicago." Roxie wearily quipped back, eyes still half closed. "Oooh, what a nasty implication...I liked that!" Velma joked. She grinned playfully and leaned over for a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I'm hungry. What time is it anyway?" asked Roxie. "Ten? Eleven?" "It's quarter to two, Rox. Time really does fly when you're havin' fun, huh?" Velma winked.  
  
Suddenly Roxie shot out of bed. "2 o'clock?!" she yelled as she threw on her nightie. "Here your clothes must be dry!" Roxie ran over to the rocking chair gathered up Velma's dress and stockings and tossed them at her full force on the bed.  
  
"What? You're throwing me out?" asked Velma in a state of bewilderment. "Oh I'm sorry, Vel. I gotta be somewhere in an hour and I still have to shower, get dressed, do my makeup..." she continued as she began to make the bed with Velma still in it.  
  
"Well who are you going to see that you haffta get all gussied up for?" Asked Velma irritably, a spark of jealousy evident in her eyes as well as her tone.  
  
Roxie stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel her pulse quicken and her palms begin to sweat. 'You'd think after all this time, I'd get used to lyin'.' she thought to herself. "I, uh, I have a doctor's appointment today at three, and I can't miss it Velma." Said Roxie shakily.  
  
"On a Sunday?!" Questioned Velma, now a little more than suspicious. "Yeah well, it's really important a-and I've had this appointment for a while now." Roxie stuttered slightly as she spoke.  
  
"Oh God, honey, is it anything serious?" asked Velma now more concerned than anything else. Roxie sighed with relief as she wiped the beads of perspiration from her forehead. "No, no I'm fine. I've just been feeling a bit tired and achy lately. I thought I'd see my doctor about it and this was the only time he could take me, that's all."  
  
Velma laughed. "Well that's understandable, kid. We have rehearsals three times a week and shows every Friday and Saturday. That's why you're tired and achy. Come on," Velma pleaded grabbing Roxie by the hand and pulling her back into bed. "You don't need to see a doctor for that. I can give you all the doctorin' you need. Why, we can play doctor here right now." Velma asserted sultrily as she sugarcoated Roxie's back with kisses.  
  
Roxie could feel every part of her body begin to dissolve to Velma's touch. More than anything she wanted to stay in bed with her beloved. If it was up to her she could have just squandered away all of eternity with her right there on that bed, abandoning every show, every responsibility, every life, except that of Velma's and her own. But alas, Roxie had made previous engagements. Engagements that she had to keep and get done with, so that she could be with her sweetheart once again.  
  
"I'm sorry Velma, I have to go. It wouldn't be right not to after having this thing scheduled for so long." Cited Roxie.  
  
"It wouldn't be right?" Velma repeated. As she began to dress herself she sighed. "Boy Roxie, I'm starting to believe prison really did reform you or somethin'. Ah, no matter. Seeing you in this light for the first time is starting to make me wanna be a better person. And personally that scares me, 'cos I like bein' a bitch!"  
  
"I've noticed." Replied Roxie cheekily. "Listen Velma, tomorrow after rehearsal we can spend the day...or the night together. Whichever you prefer." She said alluringly with a wink. "I'm big on variety myself, how about both." Said Velma flashing a fiendish grin.  
  
"I'll be counting down the minutes. From this day forth I'll never be able to imagine being all alone without my little prison kitten." Murmured Roxie.  
  
Velma broke down in laughter. "Prison kitten! I like that!" she Chortled. "But seriously Rox, don't you ever get scared living in this part of town without any protection?" "Well Velma, now I have you to keep me warm while I sleep soundly at night, but before, I had this..." Roxie walked over to her desk by the door and opened up the top drawer and pulled out a .45 caliber Colt model pistol.  
  
"Oh, I see where this is going. I won't leave you Roxie, I promise!" Both girls burst out laughing. "Really, where'd you get it, Rox?" asked Velma.  
  
"One of the guys I was seein' gave it to me. He said living in a big city like this alone is dangerous for a girl, and seeing as it was me, he figured I'd know how to use it." She giggled.  
  
"As long as your not tempted to use it as a method of persuasion." Velma joked. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm gonna go call you a cab now, Vel." Said Roxie as she closed the gun up back in the drawer. "Don't bother, Roxie. It's a beautiful day today, I think I'll walk home. Lemme just freshen up in the bathroom for a minute and then I'll be outta your hair."  
  
As Velma made her way into the bathroom, Roxie pulled out the bottom right drawer of the desk. Inside she pulled out a little navy silk box. When she opened the box she removed a large multi-caret diamond ring. She began to shake as forbidden tears slid down her cheeks. She knew, that second, that her heart belonged to Velma...to Velma and no one else. How could she ever go through with this now?  
  
Just then she heard the door to the bathroom swing open. As Velma emerged from the powder room Roxie quickly stuffed the ring into the felt box, threw it into the drawer, and slammed it shut. Roxie composed herself as Velma made her way towards her, swinging her hips defiantly as she walked.  
  
"Until we meet again, darling." Whispered Velma. At once she pulled Roxie to her and kissed her savagely, letting go little by little, greedy for passion, until Roxie felt chills running up and down her spine.  
  
When Velma finally released her grip on the petite blonde, Roxie fell back hitting the desk, clutching to whatever was available for support. The room was spinning, but she never wanted it to stop. She was just as ravenous as her counterpart for more, but she couldn't let it show. She had something to do. And as soon as she was done with it, she could be back with her Velma again, each woman attempting to satisfy their insatiable hunger for one another.  
  
As Velma opened the door to take her leave she stopped and turned to her partner. "Thank you for the best night of my life." She said genuinely. With a cherubic smile that could have tamed the heart of a dragon Roxie replied, "You're getting better at the whole thanking concept, I take it?" "Hmph." Velma laughed. "I guess I am."

* * *

TBC very soon... 


	8. He Had it Comin'

A/N: VK, my favorite little reviewer, don't worry, I will continue working on this fic in all my spare time until it's finished so please feel free to resist threatening me. lol But seriously I appreciate all your reviews! Your dedication melts me. And also, as usual, thank you to everyone else who reviews my mind's crazy gibberish! It's as you know, appreciated beyond words.

CAUTION: This chapter contains violent _**and**_ CORNY material!

Having said what I needed to... ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Velma walked along State Street with her head in the clouds. In less than 24 hours her life had been turned completely upside-down...and she never felt better. 'I used to think that love was an overrated fantasy. Now I can see what everybody's always goin' on about.' She thought.

She didn't feel much like going home. All that was left for her there were three loads of laundry and a sink full of dirty dishes, and Velma was in much too good a mood now to weigh herself down with a Sunday afternoon of irksome chores. With fifty dollars in her purse and an entire day to do whatever she felt like, Velma decided to take advantage of the rare golden opportunity and get some quality much anticipated self-shopping done.

As each hour introduced itself to the next, Velma could not stop thinking about Roxie and how much it ate her up inside just to be away from the little fool, even for the shortest amount of time. As she entered Burke's soda shop, in the window she noticed the current cover of Nash's magazine. **'ROXIE HART & VELMA KELLY: From Slayers to Celebrities, and still goin' strong'**, read the title. Velma's face erupted in a luminous smile. 'Things officially cannot get any better.' She thought. For the first time in her life Velma's heart was opening it's petals, for once not afraid to take pleasure in life for what it was.

As she approached the counter to order her coffee and bagel, Velma suddenly remembered that she had left her fox stole at Roxie's house. 'Shit.' She glanced at her watch to see that it was almost eight o'clock. 'Well, I could always get it tomorrow when I see Rox at rehearsal, but even if I call her and remind her, knowing the little ditz, she'll forget it. Anyway, I'm sure she's home from the doctor's by now.' Thought Velma as a mischievous smirk slinked across her face. All in all, Velma knew that her musings were just an excuse to devise another play-date with her precious Roxie.

Velma again made her way back up State Street, past Carmelina's and onto Halstead Drive. It was just getting dark by the time she had reached the corner of 4th and Swan. From across the rotary she noticed that Roxie's front door was wide open. As she proceeded closer she could hear a familiar voice screaming with all the power and rage of a canon in combat, a voice that was definitely not Roxie's.

She quickly ascended Roxie's front steps and discreetly peered in through the screen door so as to remain unseen.

Velma gasped at what she saw. Furniture was strewn through out the place and Roxie's clothes were thrown all over the bed and floor.

"You stupid skirt...Tryin' to leave me now after all I done for you!" A man bellowed out at Roxie.

Velma squinted hard through the glass screen in the dark. 'Oh my God!' Velma couldn't believe her eyes. "Tony!" she said aloud to herself.

"You gave me your word, you little bitch! You didn't have a problem takin' the fuckin' ring!" He roared as he slapped her hard across the face.

"Here you bastard! I don't want your goddamn ring!" Roxie cried as she threw the ring in his face. She scrambled to get free of his grip that was getting increasingly tighter and tighter around her by the second.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you hear me?!" He screamed as he shook her violently.

"I won't marry you, Tony!" "YOU WILL!!!" He shouted, slamming her against the wall hands tight around her neck. "Listen to me, you little hussy. I could have any dame in this whole goddamn city...even your pal Velma there...and I picked you! And now you're tryin' to brush me off like some two-bit newspaper boy?! Do you know who I am? I FUCKIN' own this city...The woman I pick is gonna live with ME, or SHE AIN'T GONNA LIVE AT ALL!" he laughed menacingly smacking her around and stealing her breath away as he began to choke her.

By now Velma's blood was stewing in her veins, and she could almost feel steam spouting from her ears. This time, it was not herself that was being attacked. This was far more important...It was Roxie. Suddenly she was struck with a tremendous though somewhat familiar stabbing pain to the head, and when she looked up everything was projected in red.

She had to help Roxie, she knew it, but how could she? No longer in control of any of her physical functions, she felt like she was living a hallucination. She could sense that her body was moving, but she didn't know what she was doing. Pictures, sounds, and movements were all cloudy to her now, and in a rage she acted.

At once she burst through the door, and without even looking she ripped open the desk drawer and yanked out the Colt .45.

"Velma!" yelled Tony. Startled, he released his grip on Roxie, and the blonde collapsed to the floor.

"YOU FILTHY SON OF A WHORE!!!" she cried out as she shot madly into the air five times before the clip was done.

Velma looked around the room dazed, everything still blurry and abstract. She didn't know where she was nor what she had just done. All she knew was that there was some one on the ground in a pool of blood...Blood that again was on her hands.

She was shaken out of her vengeful dream state when she saw Roxie gagging and convulsing on the floor. She ran over to her. "Roxie are you ok?!" she asked trying to hold back angry sobbing. Seconds melted into minutes as Velma held her in her arms without a word. She felt limp and her breath was heavy. When Velma looked her over she could see that her dress was ripped down the middle, and that she was plagued with massive bruises and scrapes throughout her face and body from her encounter with Tony.

"Roxie, it's over. PLEASE speak to me!" she squeaked through her tears.

Velma felt arms softly wrap around her. "Thank you." Roxie murmured, her throat still weak. Velma smiled in relief, though still shaking from nerves. "I can't let you outta my sight for a minute." She said half joking, half more serious than she cared to be.

Just then Roxie propped herself up on Velma's lap. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Velma." She whispered. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I knew I was gonna end it with him when he came over today, I mean after everything that happened between you and me. I just...I didn't wanna ruin the moment between us, Vel. I couldn't risk loosing you by telling ya about him." She bowed her head in shame.

"Oh just shut up about it Roxie! You've done far worse to me in the past, and if I could forgive you for that... Look, all that matters is that we're together now and you're OK!"

Roxie put her head on Velma's chest and sighed. "Who woulda thought getting involved with a gangster would turn out to be such a disaster?" "Yeah," said Velma. "Especially Tony Polcarri. He seemed so mild-mannered at fir-" "You knew Tony?" Roxie interrupted her.

Velma chuckled. "Remember 'my bootlegger'?" "Oh God." Roxie cupped her face in her hands. "Great minds think alike, huh Vel?" she said facetiously. "Yeah, either great minds or incredibly stupid ones." Velma kidded somberly.

They held each other in silence in the dark for almost ten minutes before either one said anything. Finally as passionate as Velma had ever seen her, Roxie started up, "I have to say, I had no idea he was gonna react like that." Her eyes began to well up. "I was so scared, Velma. I saw my whole life flash in front of my eyes. The moment I knew I was gonna die, I couldn't think of anything else but you. I hated him more than I've ever hated anyone, not for killing me, but for ending my life just as it started...my life with you."

"Nobody is ever gonna hurt you again. I mean that...Not while I'm alive." As a single tear trickled down the delicate curve of Roxie's cheek, Velma removed it gently with her lips. "I love you, Roxie. Nothing is ever gonna come between us." Said Velma tenderly. Their lips united and their bodies met, neither girl thinking or caring at all about the surrounding situation.

Suddenly out of the corners of their eyes they could see the all too accustomed flash of a camera. They turned in horror.

"Miss Kelly, Miss Hart, I see we meet again..."

* * *

TBC...SOON!


	9. Caught in the Act

SHORT, SHORT chapter I know...But that's just how it had to be I guess. But don't worry, everything will start to make sense soon. Oh, and updates might be a couple days apart now. I'm really busy, and these last few chapters are gonna be the hardest for me to write.  
  
AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE R&R, please keep on with the process, you inspire me to do great things! Adios-  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

"You'd think after all this time and all the good fortune that you've run into, that the both of you would learn from your mistakes." Said assistant district attorney Harrison as he approached the two women from behind the shadows.  
  
Neither Roxie or Velma able to speak he added, "You look so surprised to see me, ladies. Oh come on, don't tell me you expect to be able to empty a round into a man's head and not have the whole neighborhood hear one thing. You both know better than that." He said mockingly.  
  
"Hmmm...Or is it that you're perplexed as to what I'm still doing here as the city's assistant DA?" He went on, eerily making his way towards them little by little, step by step, as one policeman after another entered the apartment after him. "I guess you're forgetting about how, not too long ago, I dropped charges against a certain young lady in exchange for testimony in another similar case, which, well, I lost anyway." He glared sternly at both girls. He laughed sarcastically. "I guess you could say that I lost all credibility in my bout to run for Governor of Illinois...so here I am. And I see things never seem to change, do they?" He remarked looking them up and down and then at the corpse on the floor.  
  
"You don't understand, Harrison." Velma started up. "I shot him in Roxie's defense. He was attackin' her! I mean look at her, she's all beaten up."  
  
"Ah, so there we have it...a confession. Tell it to the judge, Kelly!" He sneered. "You!" He pointed to a young lieutenant. "Bring her in."  
  
"No wait, I didn't--" Shouted Velma. The young officer grabbed her by the arm and forced her to the wall where he immediately cuffed her. As they started out the door, Roxie by now had become eccentric. "She's innocent, I swear! He was gonna kill me!!!" She cried.  
  
"Hmph." Scoffed Harrison insidiously as he turned to follow the officers and Velma outside. "You just consider yourself lucky, Hart...For now." He tipped his hat and with that he was out the door.  
  
"Roxie!" she could hear Velma yell as they forced her into the paddy wagon parked outside the apartment. Roxie immediately burst out the door and leapt down the steps, and out onto the street, to catch one final glimpse of Velma as she was being locked up into the van. In all the chaos she hadn't even noticed all the people spilling out from every house on the block and the large flock of reporters that had gathered around her and the police van.  
  
"It's OK, Roxie. They can't hold me!" yelled Velma through the window bars. As the van began to pull away Roxie started on after it. "Don't worry, Velma. I won't leave you alone there. We'll get through this together, I love you too!" She panted. But by the time she had finished the van had already turned the corner and was out of site. Roxie fell weeping to her knees in defeat.  
  
ADA Harrison who was delighting in watching all the drama enfold from in front of the apartment suddenly went up to the officer with the camera and snatched it out of his hands. He laughed cynically as he watched the coroners load up Tony's body onto the hearse. He held the camera to his chest and patted it. "Win or lose this case, those little tramps ruined my career, now I'm going to ruin theirs."

* * *

TBC very soon!


	10. Going Home to Mama

OK sorry for the long wait between chapters. To be entirely 100% truthful I'm ridiculously busy and I've had the worst case of writer's block ever! Oooww! See?! It still hurts! Anyway, again, if I said I was overwhelmed with all your wonderful reviews, that would be an understatement. To each and every one of you that has reviewed, I cannot tell you how appreciative I am. Please keep R&R, and I promise I won't disappoint. ;D  
  
VK, I'm so proud of you for getting up those fly fics of yours. Go ma! And thanx for your constant reviewing of my story, expect the same from me but in lower dosages. I am officially now your #1 fan!  
  
Now as usual, enjoy!

* * *

"I never thought I'd be seein' you here again, I mean of all people." Said Liz Austin to Velma as they sat in the game room of Cook County Prison for Women. "You had everything goin' for you, Vel...What a stupid thing to do, shootin' another john like that. Why--"  
  
"Hey Liz, do me a favor will ya? Go take a shower with a hair dryer...and make sure it's plugged in, huh?" Said Velma querulously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want, Vel. But don't take it out on me just because you proved yourself as the queen of stupid!" Retorted Liz as she picked up her pack of matches and walked off leaving Velma to herself in the corner of the room.  
  
'Oh God, if she only had a clue.' Thought Velma. But she knew there was no point in telling her the truth. Liz would never believe her. Nobody would believe anything she had to say now.  
  
Just then Velma heard an affably familiar voice. "Don't look so down in the dumps, kid. There's someone here to see you." Velma peered up from her magazine to find Matron Mama Morton leaning over her shoulder looking as cool and collected as ever.  
  
"Hey Mama, I bet you're not too surprised to see me here again." Said Velma. "Well Velma, to be perfectly honest after that whole state of events that took place last year with Billy, I'd have to say that I am." Responded the matron. "With everything good that's been happenin' to you and Hart, what the hell are you doing back here?"  
  
"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you I was starting to miss the old dump?" Said Velma. "Aw, come on Vel, was it really worth it this time around? I wasn't kidding back then when I told ya you were like family to me. You realize if Harrison gets his way this time you're gonna swing for sure?" asked Mama fretfully.  
  
Velma swallowed hard. She hadn't given much thought to the facts presented, but Mama's words echoed in Velma's mind an eerie realization that yes, she may very well not be able to sing and dance her way out of this one.  
  
Mama, noticing the mounting distress now apparent in Velma's visage, quickly added, "Oh, don't worry about it too much kid. If anybody can get you off this time, it'll be the fellow that's here to see you now." Mama winked as she pointed to outside the bars of the game room and into the main hall. "He told me Roxie called him for ya. Apparently, between all the cops and the press runnin' around her apartment botherin' her, she can't get out to come down here tonight. And I can understand what she's talkin' about. There's already about 50 hangin' outside the entrance hall now."  
  
Velma peered out beyond the bars to where Mama was still pointing. All at once a gray-haired man with an Italian leather briefcase in a flawless Becker's suit with matching loafers pushed his way in from the entrance hall where a brood of clamoring reporters could be heard brazenly belting out question after question. "Billy!" Velma whispered wistfully. As she watched a guard show him into the conference room, she turned to Mama. "He's here to see me?" She asked.  
  
"No dearie, he's here on a social call to see _me_. Haven't you heard? We're the talk of the town." Said Mama in a cornflower tone. Velma ogled her sharply.  
  
"Of course he's here for you. Like I said, he told me Roxie phoned him a couple of hours ago after the incident with that cat you clipped. Hey Vel, I hope you don't mind me askin' you this, but what _were_ you doing over at Roxie's house at nine o'clock at night? I mean since when are the two of you so buddy-buddy?" Asked Mama overcome with curiosity. But by now, Velma was a million miles away. She had tuned all sounds and courses of action out of her head except one lingering deplorable thought.  
  
"Mama, I don't have five thousand dollars. What am I gonna do?" She looked at the matron despondently. "I know he's the only person that even has a chance to get me off, but I just don't have that kinda money anymore, not now anyway." Mama outwardly played her usual nonchalance, but inside she was more than worried for Velma's welfare. The two were silent for a while.  
  
"Just go talk to the old boy, Velma. If you need anything else, come to me and I'll see what I can do...You've done a lot for Mama, now Mama will do for you." Said Mama putting a friendly hand on Velma's shoulder.  
  
For Velma this moment sparked a rare interval of feeling loved. Her hardness to sentiment eroding slightly, she pulled Mama into a solid hug.  
  
Suddenly, Velma pulled back to compose herself. "You know something Mama, I never had a mother. And if this is what it's like, then I guess I've been missing out on more than I thought." She said flashing a sincere grin. Mama noticed tears welling up in Velma's eyes, but then cowering back up into her exterior before they could fall.  
  
Mama smiled. She felt honored that a creature so callous and unfeeling as Velma Kelly, or so she thought, could care enough about her to look upon her as a mother figure.  
  
Each woman with a new understanding of their no longer solely business-oriented relationship, silently cast upon the other a glance of approval. "Aww, get outta here Vel, Billy's waitin' for ya." Said Mama unlocking the door to the rec. room. "And besides, you're makin' me feel old." She teased as she playfully shoved Velma out the barred doorway.  
  
Velma sauntered her way down the hall to the conference room where a lanky large-bodied guard opened the door for her and beckoned her inside. Velma walked over to the table where Billy was looking over some paperwork.  
  
"Hiya Billy." Said Velma casually. Billy looked up from his filing reports to discover that, like a vintage wine, _The_ Velma Kelly had only gotten better with age. It had been too long, thought the revered lawyer...though this wasn't exactly the time, place, or reason he had wished to regard Velma again.  
  
Trying to hold back unmasked excitement he remarked, "Well, well, well...If it isn't my favorite scandal..."

* * *

--TBC soon enough-- 


	11. Billy to the Rescue

Here we go yo, a new chapter baked fresh out of the brick oven of my mind. I want to dedicate this chapter to my loyal fans VKCF, Viv(Jazzycocnut990), Rachael(Sweet775), and Sonya Roselle(Hart-of-Chicago) who are always there for me and inspire me beyond belief. You guys, seriously, I cannot tell you how much that means to me! We as writers understand the curse that we are all born with. "We do not write because we want to, we write because we have to." Thanx again girls!  
  
Oh and also thank you to everyone else who R&R my work. Your reviews are like peanut butter swirl ice cream on a hot sticky summer's eve. X's and O's to all!  
  
And of course...ENJOY!

* * *

"And if it isn't my favorite jackleg lawyer." Returned Velma through daringly vacant eyes. The exhilarating ripple of her voice sent little waves of pleasure down his spine; feelings of pleasure that had been lying dormant in recent months, even in the presence of additional female company, since the trial where he had last encountered Velma.  
  
It was far from clear-cut to Mr. Flynn as to which point he had begun to think of the dark-haired dance fiend as more than a client. Assumedly, over a vast period of time one emotion after another had crept into his once compassionless heart, like objects into a slowly developing picture. Jovially enough, Velma had become not an infectious addiction, but more akin to an enjoyable summer stroll through the park that he had long come to look forward to on many a sleepless night.  
  
Billy tried to act nonchalant as Velma sat herself down beside him, his eyes raking over the same paragraph of the file he was skimming through again and again. But his strained counterfeit was no match for Velma's keen perception to when she had unwittingly bewitched the opposite sex. She held the dominance over the situation, and that was how she liked it.  
  
"It really has been too long, Billy. I wish we could have met again on more cheerful circumstances." The expression on her face darkening in tandem with the sudden dimming lights of the room.  
  
"You read my mind exactly, Miss Kelly." He said through a crooked grin. "One of my many hidden talents." Joked Velma. "You'd be surprised at how good I am at other things besides performing." She added flashing him a wink, a slight hint of seduction in her pitch. Billy was delighting in where the circumstance was taking a keen shift to, but now, he felt, it was time to get down to business.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Velma?" He mocked boorishly as his eyes returned down to his file and then back up to meet her glare. "I guess it's true what they say about a leopard never changing her spots, eh?" With each word of his cool affirmation Velma only proceeded to become more and more perturbed.  
  
"It's not what you think, Billy...Didn't you speak to Roxie?" She asked him, her face crinkling up into an affronted scowl.  
  
Realizing he was playing with matches in a room of flammable carriage, he said, "Yes, I was already over there actually. And all I meant to say was it could get pretty hard to convince the masses of your innocence...twice."  
  
"But I really am innocent this time! I am! I didn't care about that guy, it was an act of defense. I came in, a-and he was attacking Roxie!" She gazed around the room in a state of hysteria as if every inanimate object in the room had instantaneously taken to life. "You do believe me Billy, don't you?!" She cried in whips of panic as she grabbed his steady hands inverse to her daft quivering ones.  
  
The seconds crept into minutes before either one could say anything. She stared long and hard at him, her eyes melting into his, begging for acceptance.  
  
Then without warning, in an inconceivable pitch of intensity he leaned over and imposed his lips to hers. The kiss seemed to end as quickly as it started, but by now Billy was encouraged. Nevertheless, as a gentleman of always high stature, or at least with the fairer sex, he reminded himself to not take advantage of the situation and to keep things platonic...at least for the time being.  
  
"I believe you." He asserted in a caramel whisper. "From one liar to another." Billy's inexhaustible charm as well as the oppression of the situation was all at once too much for Velma. She burst into unhinged laughter, Billy succeeding her gutturally.  
  
Suddenly, but most likely through fault of the kiss, Velma's heart ached miserably for Roxie. She thought of everything the two had been through together in only the course of a few hours. She thought of where she should have been at that moment, curled up in Roxie's bed, holding her, the crackling of the roaring fire in the hearth the only music they would have had to dance to that night, and for nobody but themselves.  
  
But in the many-colored disarray that surrounded her now, none of that could be. And Roxie would sit alone in the cold unforgiving darkness, wallowing in the lost rapture that had so freshly been given to her.  
  
It wasn't fair, she thought. Neither of them were throbbing humanitarians...far from it, Velma knew that. But with the newly found motivation to turn over a new leaf flowing from both sides, they didn't deserve this.  
  
They say history repeats itself, and Velma, now, sitting in the grungy recesses of the murky prison's conference room, found this as true without a doubt. Her life, she thought, which had always seemed to take the shape of a Greek tragedy, was once again thrown into chaos in the first light of her finding true happiness.  
  
Velma sat staring with her teeth set and her brows furrowed like the hands of an over-wound clock, at the far side of the wall. "By the way Billy, how was Roxie when you went to see her?" She said finally, her voice a desert of emotion.  
  
Billy once again finding the air thick with surreptitious contempt, attempted to get back to business, while still mystified with Velma's aching, grieving beauty. He got up out of his chair and walked over to the direction in which she was facing.  
  
"She was OK, still a little shaken up, especially with all the reporters circling around the house and what not, but she was doing all right. You know it's funny you should bring her up. That's something I wanted to talk to you about. I saw her bruises and cuts, Vel. They say Harrison is prosecuting this one, correct?" His voice was now consumed with uncertainty. She turned to face him, her stomach beginning to knot from his dubiously ominous tone.  
  
"Yeah...And?" She inquired hastily. "On a regular basis, since there were no actual eye witnesses besides you and Roxie to the events that took place, and with evidence as clear cut as those pretty serious abrasions she's got all over her, well, to be perfectly honest this would be an open and shut case.  
  
Velma, still partly in another world, eyed him foreignly. "What I'm saying here Vel, is he has nothing to go on. And Harrison, though he by no means can hold a candle to me, is NOT a stupid guy. He knows all this too."  
  
"But Harrison hates us, Billy. He thinks we embarrassed him last time when Roxie and I both got off scot-free. Why the hell would he set himself up to lose another case that he knows he can't possibly win?"  
  
Billy shook his head dismally. At once the mood of the grisly gray room overtook him, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "That's what I want to know, Velma...I think he's up to something."

* * *

TBC--Soon...if you're nice to me ;D


	12. I'll Love You Forever

Thanx so much for all your reviews, especially since the whole re- submission of this fic. It's been really hard for me to come to grips with the fact that I am never going to get all my wonderful old reviews back. Please make it easier for me and keep reviewing! You guys are the only thing that keeps me going when my brain's out of creative juice. :D Triple C we rule the Chicago school...fa sure mamis!  
  
Velma sat staring up at the ceiling with scornful solidarity. It had been two or three hours since the first shards of light had cajoled their way around the austere gray woolen curtains of her cell room window.  
  
Physically she was indeed sitting there on the crass long sprung- out mattress of the prison bed, but mentally Velma was somewhere far away.  
  
So desperately she struggled to keep the dam that was holding back her flood of tears from bursting, but by now it had suffered just about one too many chinks. Finally the only option that remained to her apart from the fabrication of a massive deluge of tears was total denial of her surroundings...something that Velma had mastered long ago.  
  
So she lay there, heavy-eyed and weary, imagining herself to be nothing more than a beautiful princess locked up in a tower by a wicked queen, waiting for her savior to come rescue her. Now with that clear of conscience, her mind was able to reassure her eyes that it was alright to close...and for the first time in twenty-four hours Velma's stomach temporarily disentangled itself from the constant pangs of worry, and she rested peacefully. It was then and only then, at that last moment before she drifted off to sleep, that she was aware of how Roxie had gotten through such a miserable twenty-five years of existence.  
  
Not even two hours later Velma was awoken by a sudden tap at the bars of her cell door. "Rise and shine cupcake!" Mama chirped melodiously. "You've got another visitor." Mama and Velma glanced down the hallway in the direction of the acrimonious shrieks originating from the lobby.  
  
From clear down the hall past the entrance doors into the foyer both Mama and Velma could hear Roxie's ranting and raving at officer after officer, guard after guard as she shoved and stormed her way towards Velma's cell.  
  
"But by the looks of how things are going now, she may be stickin' around a trifle longer than a visit." Said Mama cringing as Roxie angrily pushed her way past the last prison guard unwittingly knocking him from his post backwards down the stairs.  
  
"Goddamn, loggerheaded, half-witted, dumbshit reporters! Can't even get outta my own mother-lovin' house..." bellowed the little blonde furiously. Roxie's face now assumed a deep tropical burn. Neither Mama nor Velma had ever seen her like this before, and actually feared that she might explode right there before them.  
  
But as soon as Roxie turned around to see Velma hanging at the prison wall bars eyeing her longingly, she could feel her heart jump up into her throat, and not a thought other than Velma stood out in her mind.  
  
Roxie carefully scrutinized the surrounding territory. A token of forgotten violence, the familiarity of the situation was uncanny to her. Looking at Velma behind bars, and knowing that there was a very lavish possibility that she may never view her love any other way again, or God forbid even worse, was all at once too much for her. 'This is my fault.' She thought. Masking emotions never being a forte of Roxie's as it was Velma's, the young showgirl burst into tears.  
  
Velma, as often as the wind changes directions, held back her own tears and reached to Roxie through the cold steel bars. "It's OK Roxie, come here." She pulled her friend as close to her as she could and hugged her through the iron shafts.  
  
As Roxie cried in Velma's arms, Velma gazed hollow-eyed over to Mama, swiftly nodding just once, confirming the unimaginable truth. Mama was taken aback like she had never been in her life, but the more she let it all marinate within her mindsworth, the more it made sense. 'Roxie and Velma as different as day and night yet go together like the sea and its tide.' She thought.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone for a while." Said Mama somberly. As she started down the hallway, she stopped and put her arm around Roxie. "Hang in there Hart. I know it's hard 'cos I can see it all actually means something to you guys this time around, but you've got strong blood. Don't ever let them see you hurtin'. And like I told little Vellie over here, you know if there's anything I can ever do for either of you, don't hesitate to come see Mama."  
  
Though she could not compel the words to depart from her lips, Roxie squeezed Mama's hand in a tacit gesture of genuine thanks. As Mama continued down the corridor, she turned to Velma.  
  
"Oh God Velma, I'm so sorry. I would have come here last night, but those relentless reporters... Those bastards just don't give up. Half of 'em didn't leave at all last night! They even started to throw rocks at the window to get me to come over there so they could take my picture." Cried Roxie hysterically.  
  
"Aww, they always used to do stuff like that, Rox. We used to have fun with that. Remember last week, what you gave that other guy a 'flash' of?" Teased Velma with a fictitious grin in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
Roxie was not amused. "Velma, this is serious! I don't know what to tell them. What if I say too much? Half the time when they get a hold of me my mind's not even with them...It's with you. I'm so worried about you."  
  
"Me too baby, me too." Said Velma stroking Roxie's flustered pink cheek. "But it's all gonna work out, you'll see. When those reporters come up to you again, just tell 'em the truth...well most of it. Tell 'em that your boyfriend Tony was attacking you and I came by for a visit and I saved ya. They won't know their ass from their elbow about anything concerning us."  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, Velma. What matters is if they'll believe our story. Of all the people in the world think about how that sounds comin' from us two." They paused in the sickeningly accurate deadlock of thought, each trying to hide their own fear from the other.  
  
"So did you talk to Billy?" asked Roxie eagerly a moment later. "Yeah I did, Rox." Replied Velma almost completely nonchalant.  
  
"Well...WHAT DID HE SAY?! He didn't say much to me last night. Is he gonna help us?" Roxie inquired her voice brimming with a scathing enthusiasm.  
  
"Actually he said that he thinks we have a pretty good chance with him on the home team, seeing as we have your bruises as evidence...But he also said he thinks Harrison's up to something."  
  
"Up to something? What the hell could he be up to?! ...Well it doesn't matter now that you have Billy as your lawyer. He'll get us out of this." Said Roxie reassuringly as she gently ran her hand through Velma's hair.  
  
Velma felt her stomach begin to knot again. She glared tragically at the little starlet. "He doesn't know we can't pay him this time, Roxie."  
  
Roxie looked at Velma stunned. "Goddamn it, he got $10,000 between the two of us not even a year ago! You don't think he would--" Velma began to nod gravely before Roxie could finish her sentence.  
  
"You know how he is, Rox. He's not the worst guy in the world, but money rules him." Velma looked down at the floor and then raising her head she stared out beyond the prison bars, but all the while refusing to meet Roxie's glance. "Luckily I know something he may want more than money." She said impassively.  
  
"You don't mean--" "Yeah, Roxie...me."  
  
Velma looked down at Roxie now, and could see that once again she was on the verge of tears. "You know I don't love anyone but you." Stated Velma in a husky, rhythmic whisper.  
  
"I know, Vel. It's just I rather give you up and never see you again, as long as I knew you were alright." Velma immediately eyed her outlandishly. Roxie shocked even herself with her profession. Never before had she cared enough about somebody else to put their well being before her own. Never before was she willing to give up her own happiness for someone else's.  
  
Velma squeezed the prison bars to keep from crying. If Velma's touch was as hot as the love that burned in her heart for Roxie, she could have melted the bars that which separated her from her beloved, without flinching an eye right there on the spot.  
  
"It's not gonna be like that, Rox. No one's giving up anyone. I'll do what I gotta do to get outta here and that's it. BAM! We're back to life!" Roxie wasn't hearing any of it. "Just don't think of me when the two of you are together." Said Roxie sullenly.  
  
"Honey, the fires of hell couldn't burn your image out of my mind for a second." Velma gushed wildly, now overwhelmed with passion as she pulled Roxie even closer to her through the bars. But before the two could lean in to share one final kiss they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the appearance of a feudal silhouette leisurely making its way towards them from down the hall.  
  
Casually pulling off his scarf and trench coat Billy stepped out of the shadows. He minded them affectionately. "Two beautiful ladies for the price of one...That's always a good thing."  
  
About 2 chapters left...Almost done. But my mind is giving me an attitude. It doesn't wanna be creative anymore...So if the rest of this story sucks, my apologies really. :( 


	13. Laws of Attraction

First of all I have to apologize for the terribly long wait between chapters. I've been busy, yes. But to be perfectly honest, I've been hampered by a lack of ideas on how to get all this out into words. Writer's block can **EAT ME**!!! Whoa... Sorry about that, but if you all had any idea of what I've been going through lately. lol Anyway, next thing is I want to apologize (but not really) about what a corn/sob fest this story has turned into. Truly I realize that the chances of our beloved Cago characters acting this way is one in a billion. But I need to personally see the good in them, at least for this fic. And that's just me. Try not to hate me for that. Anyway, they've still gotta hell of a lotta corruption in 'em...even if it doesn't show. Just take my word for it. It's there! ;D Hope that makes up for all the gooey love mush that's been going down here in the past and future chapters. Oh and if this chapter just flat out totally sucks, I really am sorry. I think I'm past my writing prime. The Greeks were right: "All glory is fleeting." sighs Oh Theo, I miss you wherever you are.

Lastly, thanx to all my faithful readers that have stuck by me through this from the beginning...AND OF COURSE an extra big thanx to my lovely Triple C sistas out there for inspiring me when I was so out of ideas that I could have been proclaimed legally brain dead. 3 YOU ALL!

* * *

"Hiya Billy." Said Roxie uneasily as she cleared her throat. Akin to a child in a candy shop he ogled them up and down with delectable fancy. "Long time no see." He commented cheekily through a shifty grin.

Velma sneered petulantly, more than irritated with Billy's transparent coyness. "Yeah Billy, it's only been eight hours since the last time I seen ya, and God knows that's such an eternity." She went on rolling her eyes.

But before she could go any further in expressing her discontent with his played allurement, Velma was reminded of the danger she would most likely find herself in if she continued to play with fire. She had better be nice. After all, this was the man that was going to be saving her life for far less than $5000...or so she hoped.

"But then again it's always nice to see a face as handsome as yours." She added at once with a smile sweeter than molasses. Billy was visibly pleased.

Suddenly they all turned around to find Mama swiftly approaching with a large collection of keys hanging from her belt clangoring noisily with each step.

"I'm assuming you two would like to use the conference room then, huh?" Contended Mama gazing blank-eyed at Billy and Velma. "If that's not too much trouble Marilyn." Said Billy gingerly, never once drawing his eyes from Velma's fine form.

"Ooooh, on a first name basis, are we now?" Kidded Velma ostentatiously. With the caustic glare of a provoked rattlesnake she challenged them. "Are you sure this isn't just another excuse for Billy to come a-callin' on you, Mama?" She teased.

"Sit on it, Kelly."

"Maybe there _IS_ more between the two of you than meets the eye." Continued Velma waggishly.

Now plainly annoyed and unable to detect sarcasm in its brightest light, Mama set her hand on her hip. "Maybe there is more between the _TWO OF YOU _than meets the eye!" She snapped leaning in towards Roxie and Velma before she could catch herself. Eyes bulging, both Roxie and Velma gasped silently to themselves. Slowly they turned around, terrified of seeing the truth that was sure to be reflecting in Billy's visage. 'Billy can't know.' Velma thought. 'It'll ruin everything.'

But to the amazement of all three women, his eyes were solely fixated dotingly on Velma, his gaze appearing to have become almost robotic.

"Well I'd personally like to think so, Mama." Billy replied taking Velma's hand in his own. Seeming to fear the tainting of something so divine, ever so gently he planted a kiss on her soft skin.

But no sooner had Velma clocked in on the situation, than had she ever in her life been more grateful for the God-given gift of a misunderstanding. She sighed in relief as she glanced over at Roxie, who was now looking about as hollow as a silo.

"I better go now, Velma. You and Billy have trial stuff to talk about." As Roxie turned to leave, Velma grabbed her arm desperately through the bars. "OK, well you'll come see me tomorrow then?" Bidded Velma desolately.

"Are you forgettin', Vel?" Asserted Mama before Roxie could answer. "You're being held for murder...AGAIN. This isn't a country club ya know. Roxie can come see you next Monday, I'll see to it.

Velma felt as though someone had physically ripped her heart from her chest. She never needed anyone before the way she NEEDED Roxie with her now. But here trapped behind bars she was little more than a fly caught in a spider's web. What could she do about it?

"Bye Vel." Whispered Roxie dolefully. "Bye kid." Muttered Velma overcome with every existing negative emotion, all at once.

As she leaned in to kiss Roxie goodbye she remembered her surroundings. If Billy was going to help her without the up front payment of $5000, there was no way under any circumstance that he could find out about her and Roxie. At this point in time, the $5000 was definitely out of the question. And this being the case, Velma knew she had to keep him interested...in some fashion apart from his finances.

Before Roxie could draw in any closer to press her lips to Velma's, Velma quickly pulled her face away, darting her eyes to the side, all the while watching Billy to make sure he sensed nothing.

Roxie gazed up at Velma puppy-eyed. She had grown so pale that by now she was beginning to look sickly. It was more than apparent that her newly thawed heart was now being reduced to ashes through her desolation. As she departed down the hall and out the entranceway, a tear fell from her eye, slowly dancing its way down the slender bow of her powder-white cheek. And although Velma could no longer see Roxie, the immense pain diffusing from her being like a radio broadcast was so tangible to her now. She could feel it. ...Or perhaps it was just a lover's intuition.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Billy's words thundered in Velma's head, immediately shaking her from her paralyzing reverie. "Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart actually getting along behind closed doors and out of the public eye?! ...Tell me, should I go and cash in my life insurance policy now? Run and take cover? What?!"

"Har-Har." She countered mockingly.

"Friends tend to do that...get along, I mean." Cut in Mama who was still standing there now fiddling with her keys. Finding the right one she pressed it into the lock and opened the door, gesturing for Velma to vacate her cell. "So are you two gonna use the conference room or what?" She inquired hastily.

Velma stepped out from her cell and took Billy's open hand apprehensively, as Mama slammed the door behind her.

"Well I'm not going to wait outside the room for you today." She directed at Velma as she opened the door to the conference room. "I have more pressing matters to attend to. I just remembered I lent June my can opener to open the can of peaches I brought her."

"What's so urgent about that?" Asked Velma.

"It's attached to my pocket knife!" Cried Mama.

"Oh poor Liz. I saw her SCREAMING at June in the game room about God knows what on the way over here." Said Billy, a hint of amusement in his speech.

"Looks like mine isn't the only history that's repeating itself around here." Laughed Velma shrewdly.

"Yeah, yeah, Vel. Just try not to walk out the front door while I'm gone.....And the same goes for you." She joked, flashing Billy a wink and running her hand along his shoulder seductively. And with that she had taken off down the hall.

Billy leaned against the open conference door and smiled auspiciously at Velma. "After you." He bid.

"Why thank you kind sir." Velma jested in a southern drawl. Billy grinned like a shark. His world was becoming distorted beyond his eyes' power of correction. Every little movement, statement, every word to pass Velma's lips, was beginning to drive him more and more insane...Insanely in love with Velma Kelly...And in this case he no longer fancied his sanity.

Once they both sat comfortably at the conference table and after about five minutes of making legal small talk, Velma took Billy's hand.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about being sour with you before and it was really nice of you to come back here so early to help me out with all of this." Velma remarked eyes heavy with dejection, though for once being sincere with this inexplicable character. "I always knew there was something about you I liked. I'd like to think that maybe we can be friends...real good friends." Velma gazed at him across the table with coerced captivation, all the while praying to her fair-weather God for her charm to be enough inspiration to win over Billy's succor.

Billy could not take his eyes off of Velma now even for a second. He watched as her ruby red lips curled up into the felinic smile of an Egyptian goddess, half woman, half lion. Consumed in wonder he beheld the rays of sunshine that danced through Velma's perfectly pared bob, seeming to almost shove their way through the pavilion blinds of the single barred window solely to indulge in Velma Kelly's beauty for themselves.

Any drive in his heart that he had deliberately built up to preserve his self-control, had fallen in like a card house. Billy himself who at once had surmised that he would never love, was now most definitely loving...someone who he at one time had assumed was the one person most incapable of being loved.

In a whip of unmasked passion, Billy jumped up from his seat and ran over to Velma, pulling her into his arms. An air of breathless intensity overtook them both and at once their lips blended as one.

His appetite growing stronger, he savagely propped Velma up on the table. With courtly intrigue he ran his hands up and down the dancer's hard-worked body of female perfection. Forgetting where he was, he then lifted Velma's gray woolen prison skirt.

Velma leaned back on the table and closed her eyes. Everything was working out beautifully. As she predicted Billy was falling head over heels in love. He was the moth, and she was the flame. She had him in the palm of her hand now...

So then why did she feel so miserable?

Just then the stars that were dancing in front of her eyes were disrupted by a vision of Roxie...alone and forlorn in her apartment, biting her lip so hard that it bled, to keep from crying again. 'Damnit!' She thought.

Velma felt guilty. She was the one that was responsible for having transformed this iniquitous ice queen into the sensitive kitten-hearted soul that she now saw before her. And here at the present it seemed the first chance she got she was spurning her loyalty to her.

No. She couldn't do it. It was Roxie who had motivated her to begin anew in the first place. How would cheating on her, no matter what the conditions, help better their relationship? She had promised that no one would ever hurt Roxie again in their lifetime...and that included Velma herself.

No. SHE WOULDN'T DO IT. --Even if that meant being unjustifiably punished for a crime that in a sense, she didn't commit this time. Velma knew she was no angel, but she was going to save what little honor she still clung to...and that of Roxie's as well.

Gently she pushed Billy off of her. "I'm sorry Billy. I really don't feel like doing this right here and now."

Billy refused to let the moment slip away without a fight. "WHAT?! Oh Velma don't worry. I'll see to it that no one barges in on us."

In the blink of an eye and with the strength of 10 men Billy picked up the heavy wooden table and flung it in front of the door, watching it land with a clunk. He looked at Velma hopefully.

"Heh." Velma rolled her eyes playfully. "That's not it Billy. Personally, I'm a little turned on about the idea of someone possible walking in on us." She muttered alluringly. "But that's another story. Anyway Bill, I meant being here in prison. I don't want to be with you here like this. It should be special. Like the night we celebrate YOU winning my case for me." She whispered in his ear as she stroked his cheek.

Having finally been with Velma had seemed as close as a star to the moon, but similar to the reality of the distance between the stars and planets, Billy was further than he cared to be from fulfilling his dream.

"Well we're just going to have to make sure you're out of here as soon as possible then, now won't we?" He said kissing her luscious swollen lips again. "In the meantime though I'm off to take a cold shower. But I'll be back tomorrow, you can count on it!"

Velma burst into giggles. "Try not to miss me too much."

"That would be asking the impossible, darling. He said nonchalantly as he grabbed his jacket and briefcase. "Come on I'll walk you back to your cell."

"How romantic." Velma joked. "You're such a gentleman."

After closing Velma into her cell and having verified with a warden that no prison escape attempts would be commencing this evening, he turned to the object of his desire one last time.

"Oh and forget about the 5000 dollars, honey. No lady of mine is going to be charged for my services." He winked.

As Billy walked off down the hall, Velma sighed in relief and relished in her silent victory.

She snickered. "It never ceases to amaze me what lengths men will go to get a good piece of action."

* * *

OMG guys I'm sorry this chapter sucks. It really does though. lol More will be coming soon. A LOT sooner than you had to wait for this one. :D 


End file.
